mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pizwat/Archive 1
Hey, 'sup? |} Hi }} I HAVEN'T EATEN IN A YEAR AS OF TOMMORROW . If you want a picture of your sim, you can ask Blanky or Kat. Happy New Year }} Thanks fow the pie, strangah Hello Yello, I guess.... Hello Yello to you too then..... Just because I love cute, doesn't mean you can like me. But we can still be friends. Sedde Lover I23 Sunset, 1989 Would you like me to help you create a template for your word bubble, so it's easier for you to make messages...?}} }} }} Will result in: }} Sorry, I'm not good at explaining. }} The Great Discovery of Discoveryness Zorro - Hello there, person of the strange name that I do not have a problem with. I am Zorro. Who nobody talks to very much because... Imma freak, I guess... I had to leave this here place back in November due to a few users discriminating and falsly accusing me. It appears in that time you came to this place. *Gestures widely to the website* What was I talkin' 'bout? I dun remember. Oh well. I hate Preston too. 10:20 pm (US Est) 1/14/11 }} Request Friends Request! Thanks Friend }} }} Whats your name? Hyia }} ' }} Hi..... Greeting Pizwat }} Tomarto! }} }} }} Buddy list answer/best friend/Yay! }} Tehe! }} Eyes:Blue Hairstyle and Color:Violet and brown Skin Color:Pale Mouth:smile Outfit Description:Penolpe's outfit Face Tattoos:freckales Accessories:none Background:Transparent Autumm 20:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yay! }} Poses Pleasewez! |time = Lalalala |color2 = Hotpink |line = Hotpink |textcolor2 = Lightgreen |text = i deleted my talkpage messages to do you things you can check it out!Could you do the messages with the pictuer of me Please! and thanks for all the help }} Buddy list mysims Anime fan of Anime is a fan of mine. The Aftermath is Secondary! Tomatoe! Whoopee I LOVE everything cute! I wanna kitten... maybe... and stay it a kitten (this be a tag) MySims Cutie 142 21:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Lysosomes }} Happy Chinese New Year }} Bunny Pricess should not be crazy!! go here if you like anime(like luckystar) }} }}Go Hereto get to the anime club page click on here!!!!! Sim Request Sorry for not responding at first.}} i used to like ray but then he did not say thank you for the house mysims and if he did he did not say it with feeling--Wildcats11630 05:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) NOSTALOGIC }} Where We'll Rendezvous }} I'll probably try doing it once I finish eating lunch.}} Muahaha! :P The Stairway to Heaven }} Back pain of Epic Porportions A tail in a pale... }} Nuts! }} Pizza... WHAT!!! ﻿ }} }} Thank you! Thanks for the welcome! BobNewbie talk • blog 12:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) LEMON SQUARES }} You'll NEVER guess who ah like. }} Error 2741 Beeb! O-M-G okay i did it Your Welcome We Will Happily Wave So Long Where did you make it?}} }} Thanks! thanks you have been so awssome to me that i forget to say whatever.--Ray \:( 21:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Misuderstood }} Very very dark chocolate~♥ }} Cellular Respiration Takes Place in the Mitochondria }} There's a llama! }} }} I got a secret admirer card, because I'm special... }} }} Organic Lollipop }} Love is Not in the Air }} I love Fully Candy }} Hello... Flipping Word Bubble MySims Cutie 142 00:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) }} And thanks for the cake!}} Farewell, nightmares, I am free! }} Can you wait tommorow so i can get my real mysim characater because the one you saw was me gothicAutumm 19:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ferrero Rocher }} Snowflake Awards The Everglades }} I am glad that so many people are greeting me but I do not plan to stay. I just wanted to stop by for a second and then go back to my origanal wiki. CrosseyedRaptor 00:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC)